Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a non-transitory medium saving program.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems performing communication, for example, transmission of video data or the like between a wireless communication terminal such as an imaging terminal provided with a wireless communication function and an external terminal such as a smartphone are well known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-197071).